


oh, god, i'm gay

by blyflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, I wrote this instead of my english essay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, that is pretty much it, they're college students because i am also a college student, they're on a hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyflower/pseuds/blyflower
Summary: dani has a revelation while on a hike with jamie
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Kudos: 43





	oh, god, i'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the meme of jamie smirking at dani while taking off her earring and dani panicking and thinking "oh, god, i'm gay" (hence the title of this one-shot). so, thank you to whoever made that. i hope you know that you are appreciated

Dani walked up the small hill, legs hurting from all the exertion. The sun was hidden by the trees in the remote area but already her shirt was drenched in sweat. “When does this trail end?” 

Jamie, who was a few steps ahead of her, gave her an incredulous look. “Seriously, Dani? We just started.” Still, she stopped to wait on her friend as she took a sip of water from her bottle. 

“Why did you invite me anyway?” the blonde breathed out. _Man, I’m out of shape_ , she thought. Her lungs were burning like hell. “I was perfectly fine in the confines of my dorm.” 

“For that exact reason! You’ve been cooped up in your dorm for almost a week now.”

Dani got her own bottle of water from her backpack and took a big swig. “It’s almost the end of the semester which means finals are coming up. If I don’t pass-” 

“I know, I know,” the brunette cut her off with a playful roll of her eyes, already knowing where her little speech was going. She's heard it countless times before. “If you don’t, then you won’t become the next Mary Poppins.” 

“Teacher,” Dani corrected her, earning yet another eye roll from Jamie. “I won’t become one if I slack off.” 

“Well, you sure won’t looking like the living dead. When was the last time you went outside?” Jamie pointed to her pale skin. She then got closer and made a look of disgust. “Or even took a shower? You stink.” 

“I do not.” The blonde quickly pulled the collar of her shirt up to her nose. She didn’t smell _that bad_. 

“You sure about that? You’ve been too busy studying that I think you’re forgetting about your personal hygiene. You’re going to attract the wolves with that stench.” 

The blonde looked cautiously around the trail. The sun was still out, but it was a matter of time before it darkened. Who knew what type of creatures came out at night? “You never said anything about wolves.” 

“If I did, I knew you wouldn’t agree to come.” 

Dani got closer to her friend. “They won’t come near us, right?” 

“I don’t know, Poppins. You smell pretty bad.” 

“Take that back,” the blonde went to punch Jamie in the shoulder, but she scurried off before she had a chance. “And, for your information, I did go outside,” she called out. 

Jamie stopped to take in the view of all the plants and trees before her. At the angle she was standing, the sun hit her face and enlightened her many features. “Did you now?”

Dani gazed at her friend a beat more before nodding, “Yes, I went out with Eddie the other night, remember?” 

“Right,” Jamie put her hands in the pockets of her denim overalls, gaze dropping to the ground. “So, you won’t come out of the room when your friends invite you, but you will for Eddie?” 

Dani frowned. She shouldn’t have brought up the subject. “Only because I knew he wouldn’t stop asking until I said yes.” 

The brunette shrugged. “Whatever.” She didn’t hate the guy. She just didn’t like how he always tried to be by her friend’s side. He never gave her a break. 

“Jamie,” Dani reached out, hand intertwining with her friend’s. “I’m here with you now, aren’t I?” 

Jamie smiled, glancing down at their clasped hands. Realizing what she had done, Dani quickly retrieved her hand and continued down the trail. The brunette noticed a tint of red forming on the blonde’s face as she followed behind, but she made no comment of it. “How was it?” she asked instead, curiosity getting the better of her. “The date, I mean.” 

Dani gave herself a moment to think back to that night. “Alright, I guess.” 

“That bad, huh?” Jamie couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“It wasn’t bad, just weird.” She had hung out with Eddie before, but always accompanied with other friends. Never alone with him. It almost felt wrong in a way. “After we left the movie theater, he drove me back to campus. Even insisted on walking me to my dorm. Then he leaned in and kissed me.” 

“Blimey, that was quick.” 

“The weird part was that I didn’t feel anything. I just stood there… I don’t even think I kissed him back. And I can’t help but think that maybe something’s wrong with me,” she admitted. She hadn’t told anyone that because she knew they would all tell her it was normal to feel that way. That she would eventually get used to it. But she knew Jamie wouldn’t. The brunette always gave her honest opinion no matter how harsh it was. “Everyone keeps telling me that he’s the perfect guy. That I should give him a chance. But I just-” 

Dani was cut off by the feel of Jamie’s lips on hers. It was as if time stopped at that moment. The blonde’s heart pounded in her chest. Her knees got weaker. _Was this how it was supposed to feel like?_ It didn’t even compare to what she felt (or what she didn’t feel) with Eddie. And all she could focus on was kissing the brunette back and getting as close as possible to her. 

“Did you feel that?” Jamie asked breathlessly after they broke apart a moment later. Dani was only able to give her a slight nod, still under the effects of the kiss. “Then nothing’s wrong with you, Dani,” she held the blonde’s face in her hands, eyes staring into blue ones and thumbs caressing delicate skin, “You’re probably just looking in the wrong direction.” 

Everything made sense then. Dani’s day getting instantly better whenever she met up with Jamie on campus. Her blushing uncontrollably when she threw her looks and smirks. Or her gaze always lingering on the brunette’s arms as she potted plants in her small greenhouse. It wasn’t simply because the blonde was fond of her friend. _No, not at all_. It was much more than that.

“Let’s carry on, then. We have a long way to go.” 

Jamie continued down the trail as if they didn’t just make out a few seconds ago. Dani, however, stood in place. _Did that really happen?_ She wanted to pinch her arm to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“You’re coming or what, Poppins?” the brunette called out with her signature smirk.

Dani moved her wobbly legs and caught up with Jamie who began pointing out the different types of plants on the path, but there was only one thought in the blonde's head: _Oh, god, I’m gay_.


End file.
